Stupid Cupid
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Beyblade: Bryan one-shot - written for Hiroslove


Bryan grunted as he sat himself down, getting impatient for the show to start. Not that he would admit to anyone why he was really there – it would be more than his pride was worth for anyone to find out what really drove him to come down to the pub, on a Friday night, to watch a karaoke night.

"This had better be good Bryan." Tala spoke up from beside the burly looking Blitzkrieg boy, his icy aqua eyes glaring ahead at some girls who kept turning back to get a look at the badass all male Beyblading team. Needless to say, most were either shocked or completely bewildered to see characters such as the Blitzkrieg Boys here. Though that didn't seem to stop idiotic fan girls from drooling over them.

Not that the Falcon blader really cared for them. None of those girls made an impression on him at all – much to his own secret self, there was only one girl he had come here to see. That girl being Shiva. He could even admit to himself that he was rather looking forward to seeing her, particularly as it had been a while since the two of them had seen each other - it was only by chance that he heard from some of the girls from the other Beyblading teams that she was performing tonight.

_Looks like someone has built up her confidence over the past couple of years – I wonder how she'll do tonight…_The silver haired male smirked as he thought of the little redhead and how shy she usually was. Even he was quite surprised to hear she had the guts to be doing this. In all the time he had known her, she was never one to put herself forward for the spotlight; the inkling that she might've been pushed into it by the likes of Mariah and Julia certainly wouldn't have surprised him. But all the same, he could only smile and wait with impatience to see what wonders of singing would occur tonight.

"Ladies and gentleman! Hello and welcome to our very own karaoke night – first we'll be kicking off with a sweet little number for all the young ladies out there: so let's hear it for Shiva, Mariah and Julia!"

The curtains went up as the main lights went down to make way for the spotlight in the centre of the stage. Everyone erupted into cheers, the sound of clapping and wolf whistles ringing through the air – the girls in particular went wild as they cheered for the three girls stood together in the middle of the light. Bryan's eyes widened as he just about managed to keep his mouth from dropping open: there before his very eyes was Shiva, dressed in a white cupid's dress with angel's wings on her back and a cute, innocent expression on her face. "You've gotta be kidding me…" Spencer spoke up quietly from behind, mimicking the whole team's shock as they gawked at the petite Russian female.

The blue eyed girl smiled as the music began to start, prancing forward with a microphone in hand as she began to show the crowd what she was really made of.

_Stupid Cupid,__  
__You're a real mean guy,_

Just like the version done by Mandy Moore, Mariah and Julia then put the microphones to their lips and began to sing in the background, both of them smiling and moving in time with their more confident and slightly cheeky looking friend stood in front of them.__

I'd like to clip your wings_,__  
__So you can't fly__,__  
__I am in love and it's a crying shame__,__  
__And I know that you're the one to blame__,___

_Hey, hey,__  
__Set me free,__  
__Stupid Cupid,__  
__Stop picking on me,_

"Where the hell did she get all this confidence from?" The Wolf blader exclaimed in disbelief, though he was proud of Shiva – it was good to see her coming out of her shell and showing off what a great girl she was. He turned his head to Bryan, half expecting an answer, only to see that his fellow team mate was too busy staring ahead at the girl who had stolen everyone's attention from the moment she opened her mouth.

The redhead male then smirked as looked back at the Whale blader sat behind him, who then smirked back as he caught sight of the expression of wonderment on his best friend's face. As one male to another, it didn't take them long to work out that the Falcon blader seemed to be now harbouring some feelings for a certain little friend of theirs – from then on, they couldn't wait to see if their team mate would ever have the balls to admit it to her face.

In the meantime, Shiva felt like she was glowing – the crowd was loving her music; Mariah and Julia looked absolutely brilliant as they sparkled with their dancing; and more to the point, she had never had so much fun in her life performing in front of everyone! She had never felt so confident – she had only wished she had discovered it before.

_I can't do my homework__,__  
__And I can't think straight__,__  
__I meet him every morning__,__  
__At 'bout half-past eight__,__  
__I'm acting like a lovesick fool__,__  
__You've even got me carrying his books to school__,___

_Hey, hey,__  
__Set me free,__  
__Stupid Cupid,__  
__Stop picking on me,_

As the girls approached the bridge of the song, the redhead then began to shimmy back and forth, the other two following suit as they all smiled at each other and embraced the words. By now, some people had gone to the front of the audience and started dancing in the space available, most of them being girls laughing and cheering as they all swung round in their dresses.__

_You mixed me up for good__,__  
__Right from the very start__,__  
__Hey, go play Robin Hood__,__  
__With somebody else's heart__,___

_You got me jumping like a crazy clown__,__  
__And I don't feature what your puttin' down__,__  
__Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine__,__  
__The thing that bothers me,__  
__That I like it fine__,_

Bryan was completely mesmerised. This was the girl who would barely say a word unless it was with him and the other boys – and now here she was, singing and dancing like tomorrow was never going to come. He then felt a nudge on his arm and he reluctantly broke his gaze from the performance to meet his team captain's smirk. "You better get up there before someone else does – it looks like she's quite popular here with some."

The Flacon blader goggled at the redhead male as he took in what was just said: his first thought was – How the hell did they know?! – Folding his arms over his chest and grunting, he decided that he would try and blow it off. "And what makes you think I'm getting up there and dancing? She can do it just fine on her own." He replied smoothly, though his heart was thumping as he hoped to God the boys would just leave him and his pride alone.

But that was more of a trial of hope over experience.

Spencer chuckled as he leaned over to join the conversation. "Oh we know she can – that's why you've been staring at her from start to finish." The comment hit the target – there was no way the light haired male could wriggle his way out of admitting that a certain blue eyed female had charmed his socks off. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he sighed as looked back at his team mates.

"Alright, so she can dance. How does that mean me going up to make myself look like an idiot do anything to make a difference?" He asked as he felt his cheeks burn up with the unfamiliar sensation at the thought of going up and dancing. Damn, even the word seemed so weird in his vocabulary – it just wasn't something he was used to doing. And even if he tried, he had a sneaky feeling he would look like a bear on sore paws. An image that was just waiting to be ridiculed and made him scowl even more.

The Wolf blader's smirk grew wider as he saw the young Russian girl on stage beginning to look their way, although still immersed in the performance. "Because she's looking at you right now."

And indeed Shiva for a moment felt her heart stop in her chest as she spotted none other than her crush sitting in the crowd, staring at her with intense grey eyes as they watched her intently. Gulping quietly, she continued what she was doing though her nerves had returned to tickle her senses. Mariah and Julia spotted the slight twitch in their friend's jaw and followed her gaze to where the Blitzkrieg Boys were sat.__

_Hey, hey,__  
__Set me free,__  
__Stupid Cupid,__  
__Stop picking on me,_

_Stupid Cupid,  
Stupid Cupid,  
Stupid Cupid,  
Stupid Cupid,  
Stupid Cupid,  
Stupid Cupid,  
Stupid Cupid,  
Stupid Cupid_

And just as the song was finishing, the audience once erupted into applause, some people standing up as they clapped wildly. Despite her heart feeling like it was going to burst in her chest, the Russian girl smiled as she held her friends' hands and they all took a bow.

Bryan in the meantime watched with a slight smile as he caught sight of the slightly embarrassed yet proud expression on Shiva's face – it was good to see that she had enjoyed herself. But that didn't change the fact that something inside had shifted so that he was now looking at her as though she were the most gorgeous girl in the room, and not the kind of little sister he had always treated her as.

The redhead then began to move back off the stage with the girls, daring herself not to take one glance back at the guy she had been desperately trying to impress this evening. As the trio reached the dressing room, Mariah and Julia squealed as they gathered themselves in a hug, laughing away as they went. "Wow! I can't believe it – we absolutely whooped that crowd! They LOVED it!" The pinkette clapped her hands in excitement as they all released each other.

The female F-Dynasty twin grinned as she put an arm around the Russian girl and shook her slightly. "You bet we nailed it – of course, that would be no thanks without out little Miss Cupid here! Where on earth did you suddenly get your confidence? You were throwing yourself out there and loving it!"

The blue eyed girl blushed slightly as she smiled at the memory of being in the spotlight and for once enjoying it completely. "I guess I had it in me somewhere." She replied with a modest shrug.

"You can say that again."

All three girls jumped as a voice came up behind them. They all turned and there standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face was none other than Bryan. Shiva felt her face go red as she every single thought left her mind so she was staring dumfounded at him. Mariah and Julia tried to conceal their grins as they carefully snuck away to leave the two alone, knowing what was about to ensue.

There was a silence as the Falcon blader took a moment to gaze at the blushing female before him, taking in the sparkly white of her dress in contrast to her now tomato colour face – was it not for the fact that he was now feeling his own nerves hit the roof, he would've chuckled at how cute she looked. "So you came along." The redhead finally spoke up, though her voice sounded a bit husky as she tried to avoid looking at him directly in the eyes.

The light haired Blitzkrieg Boy shrugged as he started walking towards her, still smirking. "Sure did." He paused before smirking even more. "Never would've thought it would be you up there singing and dancing though." He then commented cheekily as he stopped in front of her, enjoying the closer contact between them.

Raising an eyebrow, the Russian girl finally found the courage to look up at the burly looking male standing over her and gave a coy smile. "What can I say? Guess I make a good Cupid. Did you enjoy it?" She answered with a little more confidence, though her little heart was fluttering inside her chest as the familiar feeling of enjoying the presence of her childhood crush overwhelmed her. Just hearing his voice had her trembling, but not with fear – in fact, it was a craving to hear his voice even more.

Chuckling, Bryan bent down to whisper in the blue eyed girl's ear. "Of course. But there's still one thing you haven't done yet that would really make my night, Little Miss Cupid."

"And what is that?" Shiva replied as she caught sight of the playful expression on his face, a confused one adorning hers as she didn't quite catch what he was getting at.

Before anything else was said, the Falcon blader bent down and placed a very soft kiss on her lips, bringing up a hand to cup her cheek. The two then broke apart after a few moments, looking at each other with a mixture of elation and shock as they embraced the moment. Then something fell to the ground. The redhead looked down to see that her angel wings had fallen from her back where they had been untied.

She looked up at the light haired Blitzkrieg boy, who was smirking at her. "Stupid cupid forgot to get her wings clipped." He merely stated. The blue eyed girl blinked before smiling, and then reached up to pull him into another kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Looks like Cupid's arrow hit the target!


End file.
